


Almost Perfect

by amirosebooks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Yoga Instructor Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirosebooks/pseuds/amirosebooks
Summary: Dean and Lisa had been together for years. Things between them were awesome, hot, and great. Really, everything was great. Still, there were times when Dean couldn't help but feel there was something missing. That they were almost perfect, but not quite there yet.





	Almost Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sometime last year. It was meant to be quick notes for a longer, more expanded version of this story, but I was never able to make it grow more than it is here. (If you'd like to expand on it, send me the link!)

Dean and Lisa met in college and have dated ever since. They used to invite others for hookups back in the day, but then a hookup tried inserting himself into their relationship and ignored their boundaries and it turned them off to it all.

When Lisa's younger sister got pregnant, Lisa and Dean moved closer to help out. Ben is the closest thing either of them has come to having children and they even took him in for a year or two when Lisa's sister went through a rough patch.

Lisa owns a yoga studio in the city where they live and is working to open up a second location in the next few months. Dean works IT/programming for a bicoastal company that usually allows him to work from home but requires him to travel to each of the larger offices for at least one week a piece every quarter.

They're curled up on the couch after dinner rewatching one of Lisa's favorite shows when the story opens. Dean watches Lisa more than the show and genuinely adores her but on nights like this he can't help this niggling voice saying that what they have is _almost_ perfect and he doesn't know what's missing.

Dean talks with Sam on the phone checking on Eileen and getting an update on Jess’s new husband. Sam asks Dean when he and Lisa are gonna get married—Eileen just proposed to him—and the niggling voice says _almost_ perfect again—while Dean makes up excuses about them not being the marrying type and why screw up a good thing with legal mumbo jumbo.

Lisa gets sick and miserable the next time Dean's out of town and Dean kicks himself for not being there.

Lisa asks him one night if he ever thinks about their old hookups and why they stopped. They settle on the creepy guy and then trying to set a good example for Ben. Neither of them admit how often they do think about the feeling of a third person with them. Or how the men in their bed felt more right than the women.

Lisa interviews and ends up hiring a “sweet, gorgeous guy” as an instructor at the new yoga studio. They get to know each other pretty well while they work to make sure the new guy understands the atmosphere of the company and what Lisa needs from him at work. She's constantly coming home telling Dean stories of the funny, awkward things he's said.

Dean has never really felt jealous of Lisa with other people before and he almost does now, but that would be hypocritical considering the amount of time he's spent ogling their devastatingly beautiful new neighbor who moved into the house next door a month ago and has been doing his own home renovations. The neighbor is _never_ home when Lisa is and she starts teasing Dean about hallucinations and how he should get a stalker picture of the guy—without getting arrested.

It's at the staff party a couple nights before the opening of the second studio when Lisa is finally able to introduce Dean to Cas—their new neighbor who is currently living in a shitty apartment while he renovated his house.

They grow closer to Cas as the months go on. He comes over for dinner and even spars with Dean a few times when Dean decides he's feeling really soft and out of shape compared to Lisa and Cas. And, no, he's not trying to impress anyone new, Lisa, he's doing it for his health. And he absolutely didn't feel like crying a bit when Cas brought over a homemade pie—that he'd forced his brother Gabriel to make for reasons and, no, he does not have a crush on his new boss or her partner—after Dean had sworn himself to a diet. Both Lisa and Cas encouraged him to eat the pie anyway and both of them made comments about him not needing to watch his weight like that they both want him to be healthy and happy regardless.

It's not until Dean is out of town and lonely as fuck and calls Lisa on skype that he realized what had happened over the last year. When Dean saw Cas sitting next to Lisa on the couch looking simultaneously right at home and a little worried Dean's heart leapt in his chest. That's what was missing. That's why he and Lisa together were only _almost_ perfect. They were missing Cas.

When Dean got home he talked with Lisa about his revelation. He'd been terrified for the rest of his trip she wouldn't feel the same. That she hadn't felt anything was missing. After he explained his thoughts Lisa gave out a sigh of relief “You felt it too?”

They try keeping their cool around Cas as much as possible. Neither of them know if Cas would be interested in either of them let alone both of them. Eventually neither of them can deny the urge to kiss Cas silly and they know they have to say something to him. Lisa puts together a plan with her accountant to turn the second yoga studio into a franchise location with Cas as the franchisee. It would allow him to keep his job without having too many direct ties to Lisa if he wasn't interested.

Once they'd worked everything out they invited Cas over for dinner. They were both a bucket of nerves and eventually Cas put down his silverware and urged them to tell him what was wrong—was one of them sick? Did they not want him around anymore? Were they getting married and wanted their third wheel to fuck off? Were they moving away? Had there been a death in one of their families? Had he forgotten to wear deodorant and they were trying to decide how to tell him that he reeked?

Dean was, eventually, the one to calm Cas down. It took what felt like forever but between Dean and Lisa they were able to explain their relationship and the feelings they'd developed for Cas. Lisa explained the yoga studio thing to give him an out. Dean assured him that they weren't expecting Cas to return their feelings or want anything to do with them and they would understand if he wanted to cut ties with them.

At some point the three of them had moved to the living room. Dean and Lisa on the couch and Cas in a chair the couple had started calling Cas's chair long before Dean's revelation.

After Dean finished talking too quickly—panicking as he spoke—Cas left his chair and moved to sit on the coffee table in front of the couple. He thanked them for everything and explained that he was very relieved that they'd felt the same way he did. He explained the confusion and shame he'd had at first over his feelings for Lisa and the feelings he'd gained for Dean almost immediately after their introduction.

Eventually they run out of words. Then there was kissing. So much kissing. And lap fulls of writhing, nerdy yoga instructors and hands everywhere. They were in the bedroom in the midst of exploring each other's bodies for the first time when Dean met Lisa's eyes over Cas’s shoulder and she mouthed “this is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr/Pillowfort/whatever under the same username.


End file.
